Demons
Demons are humans who have been completely twisted by darker forms of magic use, that is commonly used to dominate the will and minds of others. The Cerulean Confederacy calls them demons due to the fact that they embody true evil. Anyone who would use arcyte to enslave others are nothing more than monsters. This is true not only in their actions, but also their visage as the magic horrifically alters their physical appearance. Demons are horrific mutants, often losing their human appearance shortly after their first corruption. As the number of people in their domain grows, the visage of the demon horrifically alters, usually taking a more crystalline appearance, as the arcyte slowly twists its body. However, as their body is corrupted, their ability to cast magic goes unhindered, often not requiring consumption of arcyte any longer. The corruption of a mind is often attributed to an intense mental dance. The stronger the mind, the more able it is. An officer would not be as easily corruptible as a peasant. Likewise, a demon who is largely unchanged would have a difficult time corrupting a king or political leader. Often, corrupting more powerful targets can lead to the downfall or even death of a demon, as it links the two mentally, regardless of success or failure. This means that a more powerfully trained mind can instinctively hunt down and kill a demon. However, when corrupted it is nearly impossible to reverse the change. And being corrupted by overly powerful demons can even lead to physical mutation in the target. This often leads to the rise of Demonic Orders as demons achieve powerful states within the world. As a demon rises in power, the more likely they are to work from the dark. When the domain reaches a certain point, a Devil is appointed lordship over the various denizens. This allows demons to control ever growing domains with minimal effort. Cerebrumancy Cerebrumancy is the art of mental domination. It can be used on nearly anything, including wild beasts and even other people. The stronger the mancer, the more powerful the effect, allowing them to control smart systems in technology, such as the war golem. A Cerebrumancer, or more socially known as a demon, gains strength the more she has under her dominion. Naturally, it is of the utmost importance for a demon to establish herself. Once this is done, they most often seek out other powerful demons in an attempt to cement strong alliances. While one demon is killable with the right man power, an alliance of them is vastly more difficult. Corruption Corruption is the act of dominating another mind. It starts off relatively difficult, which often leads to demons corrupting wild animals, such as wolves or bears. However, as a demon's roster grows, their ability to corrupt other beings exponentially increases. Demonic Orders Demonic orders are groups of demons that have banded together in pseudo-alliances, held together only by the strongest. These orders pose a significant threat to the world as they can often rally together large armies that topple entire nations. The Sactioned The Sactioned are a group of demons who are state sactioned, and are used primarily in law enforcement. They often controlled by the Order of the Cerebellum. This order is responsible for contracting out Sanctioned to various nations to assist in police matters. Due to the inherent dangerous and cost to capture and rehabilitate a demon, they are mostly contracted by nations hunting down political criminals, terrorist organizations, or illegal arcyte operations. To prevent The Sanctioned from becoming too powerful, they often have their memory erased. An elixir of sorts is mixed in with a Sactioned's meal that causes amnesia, often leading to a new identity. After a certain period however, they are determined "obsolete" and executed by an Aetius-Knight. The life of a Sanctioned is a lonely one filled with lies and deceit. It is not surprising that there are so few.